The walking dead Jacob Grimes
by Time of change
Summary: Jacob Grimes is living in a world filed with undead but falls in love with Maggie Greene written by Time of change and Hero Of Alexandria Rated M For sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

As Jacob and the rest of the group where walking driving around the R.V. Jacob was sitting next to Shane who was helping Andrea with the gun in her hands Jacob felt sorry for Andrea since her sister death and Shane was helping her. He went to go see Dale who was driving the up the road until he uncounted a road block.

"Now that's unfortunate we need to get out of the car right away." Said Dale.

The others started to push the cars around trying to push them away Jacob was very thirsty at this rate he got he was looking around for some water.

"Hey Glenn look what I found!" Shouted Jacob Grimes.

"O man." Said Glenn.

Jacob gargled the water and spit out on the floor Jacob was checking the car to see if there was anything useful at all until he found something of course. He pulled found a pitch axe and a gun of course not a bad find.

"S***! Jacob down!" Said Rick.

Jacob Grimes hid under the car he was very nervous and scared then he saw Sophia running away Jacob ran after her along with Rick and co. Jacob found Sophia handing the woods the little girl was afraid very afraid of course she was holding the doll.

"Look Stay here me and Jacob will go after the walkers okay." Said Rick.

"No, No don't leave me." Said Sophia.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Sophia stayed there for a long time until Jacob and his dad came back for her.

"Sophia! Sophia!" Shouted Jacob.

"She couldn't be gone?" Said Jacob.

"We will find her." Said Daryl.

"And what if we can't!?" Shouted Jacob.

"Hey we will okay." Said Rick.

They left but everyone was deeply depressed and worried about it, so he joined the others in the hunt for Sophia. Carl and Jacob where doing some bonding time together at the back he was trying to keep his mind off things for Carl's sake.

"We are going to find her are we?" Asked Carl.

"Yes we are." Said Jacob.

They walked further until they got to a tent Sophia was not inside the tent, but they got to the church. Jacob Grimes was looking at his mum and Shane.

"Look I'll I am going to get in the car and leave okay." Said Shane.

"Are you sure?" Said Lori.

"Yep because there's nothing keeping me here." Said Shane.

Shane left and Jacob put to and two together he was in. Shock how could uncle Shane slept with his mother like that it was wrong he thought. When Jacob heard that He punches a gravestone,it hurt him but he didn't help the fact that his mother lori was sleeping with Shane.

"Jay!" Rick

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his dad calling him, he grabbed his gun and followed his dad,brother and uncle Shane. He thinks he should tell his old man But not just yet he wants to see what happens to Shane because karma is going to bite him in the ass, Carl asks 'jay what's going on with you?' Jacob said nonchalant 'nothing Carl it's just..nothing ' Carl says you're never been this quiet for twenty minutes ' jay was about to say something but they saw a deer and Rick tells Carl to go pet it Jacob thinks about Carl petting the deer because before the world went to shit the Grimes family went to a zoo to pet a baby jaguar and as Carl gets a little closer to the deer, the deer went down and Carl went down.

Jacob rushing to Carl's side "NONONONO! Carl Look at me baby bro look at me bro"

Rick rushed to the other side of Carl as Shane aimed his shotgun.

I hoped you like this story I am currently writing it along with the a new friend who I'll mention in the post above.


	2. The Walking Dead S2 save the last one

I was thinking of having an of character for Rosita British guy Ryan. First half of the second episode of season two

As Jacob rushed over to see his brother Carl laying down on the floor not moving so many emotions where running though his head. Jacob thought his brother was dead, and he was never going to see him again. Jacob was pointing his gun out trying to find out who the shooter was then a big fat man came running out of the woods.

"I am sorry I was trying to aim for the dear I swear that's all." Said Otis.

"You what!" Said Jacob.

"Jacob don't." Said Rick.

"Fine have it your way." Said Jacob.

Jacob was told that he was going to a farm so that his brother could get some treatment for the gun shoot wound. Jacob was running away with Jacob bleeding in his arms.

"Are you Hershel?!" Asked Rick.

"Was he bit?" Asked Hershel.

"No he was shot by an idiot." Said Jacob.

"Come inside I can help him." Said Hershel.

"Maggie I need you to get some blankets and hot water okay Jacob Grimes I need you to go outside okay." Said Hershel.

Jacob went outside and waited and waited until the pretty farmers' daughter named Maggie came out, and she blushed at him and played with her hair.

"Your... mothers name what's her name?" She asked him.

"Lori." He blushed.

She smiled and Jacob was kinda ogling Maggie ass she got on the horse and ride of into the distance dam she's hot. It was a few moments later and Jacob saw Maggie came back with his mother she hugged him and smiled at him before going to find Rick. Jacob waited for a long time until Maggie came out to give him an update.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jacob.

"He's needs some help with this special equipment, or he might die." Said Maggie.

"No it's very crowded in there my daddy says I'll keep you company until it's safe to go inside." She said.

Jacob said "okay " he grabs his diary and wrote a entry about Carl and Maggie. Maggie was looking in the diary and her cheeks turned pink and she puts her arm around Jacob as his face turned pink and he turned to face Maggie and their faces closed the gap as they kissed as Patricia,jimmy and Beth gasped and Beth shouted

"Margaret Anna Greene! I'm telling daddy on you!" They broke the kiss and Patricia said

Jacob asked Maggie about Beth "is she always this annoying?" Maggie nodded

"stay happy and stay out of trouble " They were glad that Patricia has their backs and as They heard a car pulled up... Shane returned with the supplies but no Otis.

As Jacob was getting ready for bed he wanted to clear things with Maggie he was still a guest in Hershel home Maggie left her bedroom door open she did it on purpose so Jacob could see her sexy body as she changed. And hoping he would wank himself off afterwards she would be doing the same. Good he so handsome man and that kiss and his voice Jacob was about to knock on her bedroom door she was wearing sexy underwear and bra. Jacob Grimes cock went hard in his pants and he went towards the door and leaned against it.

He gave Maggie a wolf whistle she turned to face him and she blushed at him and she smiled at him and she showed off her cute ass and tits at him. Jacob couldn't say anything because of what Maggie was wearing and she looked very confident in her sexy woman form.

"Like what you see?" She said.

"Yes," He Said.

"Do you want to touch me?" She said.

"Yes," He said.

"Then you can't I hope you're brother pulls through." Said Maggie she turned to close the door but making sure Jacob got a view of her naked bottom.

"Got him tomorrow I'll make love to him." She said.

Jacob Grimes felt very sexually frustrating not to be able to touch his dream girl. Yes Maggie was everything he liked in a woman kind, sexy, confident. And her ass he couldn't look at that for years.

Maybe I'll have a little wank tonight to ease my frustration he thought before walking back to his guest bedroom.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far please leave me a comment or like for this story it will help us improve the writing and more.


	3. The Walking Dead S2 Cherchoke Rose

As Jacob and the rest had a small funeral for Otis. Jacob knew about what he did to survive he was disappointed in him because he was a good man Jacob saw him packing up some stuff he was angry with Shane and went to talk him.

"Hey listen stay away from my mom." Said Jacob.

"Excuse me." Said Shane.

"Stay away from her I know about you and her so stay away. I thought I could trust you and you slept with my mom! So stay away." He left.

Dale saw that and went to see if he was okay and taped him on the shoulder and he was. Not happy not by a long shot he was wanted to say something about Shane and what he did.

"You think Shane is dangerous?" Asked Dale.

"Yes," Said Jacob.

"I think Shane killed Otis and you think he slept with your mom?" Said Dale.

"Yes, he's dangerous but how do I convince my dad he's is his best friend." Said Jacob.

"Look I'll take care of him and you take care of your family." Said Dale.

Jacob was playing with binoculars and saw Maggie put the horses away. His mom blocked his view.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing important." He said.

"Well I need you to do something okay? But you have to be very disgreete about it." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes," Said Lori.

Jacob went to go get a horse and followed Maggie to it. He was to busy looking at her a** before asking about where the nerierst pharmacist was.

"Sure I can take you there if you like?" Said Maggie.

Maggie and Jacob rode the horse in complete silent and Jacob was smiling at her she was to. Jacob and Maggie found what they wanted and got off the horses. Jacob was looking around the female section and found his mom pregnancy test Jacob knocked a box off and Maggie looked at him.

"Condoms?" Said Maggie.

"What!" Said Jacob.

"You have a girlfriend I don't know about?" Asked Maggie.

"What no I don't." Said Jacob.

"We kisssed the other night so why don't we take things to the next level." Said Maggie.

"What...? Are...? Sure?" He asked.

"Arr are you a virgin?" She asked him.

"What? No I am not!" He said.

"I'll have sex with you." Said Maggie.

"What are you sure?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." She moved over and began to kiss him.

She removed her top showing off her boobs and Jacob did the same showing of his abs and chest and Maggie leaned in to kiss him. As Maggie continues to kiss him, she unbuckled Jacob's pants and see boxers tented his manhood as Maggie's mouth watered and she took off the boxers off Jacob and she sees his manhood (his manhood is 7-itches) she takes the manhood into her mouth and he groans in pleasure while he grabbed her head and Deepthroat her, she was finished and Jacob pulled her pants down and see her white underwear soaked, he pulled the panties off her and he pulls on the condom,he pushed him on his back as he pulled Maggie into a landing on his shaft as she moan and he kept rocking her body.

.Maggie yelled "I'm gonna!" She climaxed as Jacob was close and he pulled her off him and remove the condom and climaxed in Maggie's mouth.

As Jacob thought he was finished but he wasn't, he grabbed Maggie and the waist then pulled her on the ground as he sticks his manhood into her womanhood, she grabbed hold of the ground as he thrusts himself in her, he grabs her boobs while rocking her. He pinches her nipples as she groans. He pulled off of her and Maggie sucks his manhood spurts in her mouth.

As Jacob saw Maggie changing she went over to him and began kissing him passionately and smiled she got her underwear and bra and panties top and trousers before seeing her boyfriend Jacob getting changed the sex was hot and passionate and wild the way he ass fucked her also.

Jacob and Maggie rode back like nothing ever happened. Jacob was happy and so was Maggie she wanted to do it again having sex. Jacob and Maggie came back with the stuff. Jacob gave Lori the test, and he went over to see Rick who was looking at Carl.

"Is he okay?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes, he said hello and stuff you look happy what happened?" Asked Rick.

"Nothing." He said.

Jacob sat with his dad for a while before Jacob was happy to be with his family for a while he had dinner ready it was only a sandwich. Jacob was happy to see them again Glenn joined him by the porch.

"So you and Maggie?" Asked Glenn.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw had a smile you had a conquest?" He asked.

"Yes, we had sex but don't tell anyone okay we are trying to figure this out." Said Jacob.

"Fine okay I won't promise." Said Glenn.

"What was it like?" He asked him.

"It was fine she was amazing." He said.

"Wow." Said Glenn.

"What?" He said.

"You are in love?" He said.

"Yes, I am I think and it's nice to." Said Jacob.

"Anyway we should get some rest because I am going to hunt for Sophia tomorrow morning." Said Jacob.

Jacob went to his room Maggie was waiting for him. She was smiling at him she wrapped herself around him and began to kiss him.

"We shouldn't do this. Not in the house but are you free tomorrow?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." She said.

"See you tomorrow then." Said Maggie.

"Okay I will see you then." She kissed him goodnight.

But Rick saw him, and he was shocked and angry because he was trying to get a deal for his people and now he was there snogging his daughter.

"What have you done?" Said Rick.


	4. The walking dead S2 Chupacabra

Next chapter for the next story.

The next morning Jacob woke up the morning still thinking about Maggie and how hot she is and the sex was mind-blowing. Jacob was having a shower feeling the water on his skin Jacob was looking forward to good quite day. Jacob went to see his brother Carl who was slowly recovering from the bullet wound.

"Hey how's my brother?" Asked Jacob.

"I am okay thanks just o dad left that badge for you." Said Carl.

"Thanks see you later." Said Jacob.

"Have you found Sophia?" Asked Carl.

"No, not yet but I'll see you later." Said Jacob.

He closed the door, and he saw Maggie and smiled at him and blushed before leaving. Rick saw that he was going to see him beforehand.

"Jacob. Can I have a quick word with you please?" Asked Rick.

"Sure." Said Jacob.

"Are you sleeping with Maggie?" Asked Rick.

"No." Said Jacob.

"Don't lie to me I saw you kissing Maggie, last night what where you think?" Said.

"Look it happened we didn't force it okays." Said Jacob.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, well I can see she's happy with you can I ask you something else did you use protection?" Asked Rick.

"Yes! Dad of course we did." Said Jacob.

"Can I please go." Said Jacob.

"Sure okay." Said Rick.

Jacob had part of a map and Maggie helped him out he told him to bring the box of condoms just in case. She winked as she said.

"O by the way my dad knows." He said.

"What! How does he?" She asked.

"He saw me kissing you." Said Jacob.

"What! This is so embarrassing I am so sorry." Said Maggie.

"Don't be Beth knows she hadn't said anything to you." Said Jacob.

"Well she had sex with you?" She said.

"And what did you say?" He said.

"I said no." She said.

"Cool." Said Jacob.

Jacob was walking around the forest area a walker growled at them Jacob dispatched it and joined. Maggie they found a house not so far from here and Maggie was shaken up at her boyfriend killing that walker.

"How long have you been killing thous things?" Said Maggie.

"I long time why?" He asked.

"I don't know why it's just I saw you killed it and you like it." She said.

"I don't like it at all by the way I was keeping you safe." Said Jacob.

"Why?" She said.

"Because I love you and I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

Maggie kissed him passionately and threw him on the bed. Maggie pulled her shirt off and see a orange bra after Unclipping it Jacob ripped her pants off and see she wasn't wearing panties,pulled his pants down and let his erected cock sucked by Maggie while he licks and fingers Maggie's panties they've done it in a oral position but with Maggie sucking Jacob's dick Jacob fingering and licking her panties As they grew hard and Jacob grabbed a condom, puts it on and spread Maggie's ass and sticks his Dick into her ass and she moan greatly and insanely addictive because she's attractive to Jacob and she feels the sensation because his ball sack slapping against her swollen wet pussy as he feels gonna cum and he pulls off the condom. Instead of cock in her mouth, he Cummed all in her ass.

"Oh my god, did you, did you just!?" Maggie asked furiously at Jacob as he nodded, she pulled him in for another kiss and said "I love you..." They began to make out intensive as Maggie puts on a silky blue panties that matched Jacob's blue eyes and her blue plaid shirt and khaki shorts with her boots

As Jacob puts on his clothes and said "kinky.." They continue to make out

Shane walks in on them and said "Jay you tell me to stay away from your mama but yet you had sex with Maggie. It's something that i should keep secret if you let me go near your ma "

Jacob gets up and asked "what do I have to do ?"

Shane said "she's pregnant with my baby, so best to show me some respect kiddo or I tell your mom and Hershel" he means it.

"Fine..." Jacob growled.

Jacob was walking around embarrassed about Shane that found about him and Maggie. Maggie was looking at the ground she was upset to but also happy. Jacob was wondering what was going on Jacob was happy too.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Jacob.

"I am going to tell daddy." Said Maggie.

"What!" Said Jacob.

"Look we made love twice Shane, Rick knows why not?" Asked Lori.

"Sure." Said Maggie.

"When?" Asked Jacob.

"Not, yet I want some more alone time with you how about tonight?" Asked Maggie.

"Cool I don't mind." Said Jacob.

"Um I could kiss you right now." Said Maggie.

"Well save it for tonight I think we were interpreted." Said Jacob.

He slapped Maggie ass when he left her. Jacob heard they were having dinner tonight to celebrate. Maggie sat down next to her boyfriend/lover and Maggie saw Jacob looking at her girlfriend/lover everyone looked at tense.

"Does anyone know how to play the gut air." Asked Glenn.

"Yes Otis did and he was very good." Said Glenn.

"You know if you ever needed a get away driver for a job Jacob drove fast cars for three years." Said Shane.

"Yes, I did top-level of motor sport like F1 and NASCAR also." Said Jacob.

"Don't forget how competitive I am." Said Jacob.

"How's Daryl?" Asked Jacob.

"He's okay." Said Carol.

Jacob felt a note going into his hand again it was from Maggie Greene. "Fancy a romp tonight? My bedroom tonight?" Asked the note.

"Yes." Said Jacob.

Maggie smiled at him because she was happy to be with her. Boyfriend but she had to her dad first. After dinner Jacob and Maggie went into the kitchen.

"Dad can we talk?" Asked Maggie.

"Sure what wrong?" Asked Hershel.

"I have a boyfriend." Said Maggie.

"What? Who?" Asked Hershel.

"It's Jacob." Said Maggie.

"I see." Said Hershel.

"Look sir, let me explain I do love you daughter sir I didn't mean to go this far okay." Said Jacob.

"Okay then." Said Hershel.

"What about your people?" Asked Jacob.

"Can they stay?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure if they obey my rules." Said Hershel.

"But sir if you hurt my daughter I'll hurt you do understand?" Asked Hershel.

"I promise you I won't." Said Hershel.

"Goodnight you two." Said Beth.

"Shut up Beth!" Said Maggie.

Jacob walked into Maggie's room and he finds her naked on the bed,he took off his clothesShe sucks on his dick and kept his dick her mouth, he pulled her head off his manhood and layed on the bed, Maggie adjusted herself on Jacob's dick. Before he could fuck Maggie he went to the curtains and closed them. Then Maggie placed himself on his dick again Cummed on his dick while riding him. Jacob Cummed all over her body as their hair is frizzy and crazy... Maggie got off his cock and wondered and fell asleep in one another arms.

A few hour later Carl got up and wondering over to the barn and he found what was going on it was a shoe near the barn it was Sophia. Jacob heard a small faint knock at the door and opened he was still in his boxers shorts.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jacob.

"Is that Sophia shoe?" Asked Jacob.

Please leave a review and a like for this story it would help a lot.


	5. The Walking Dead S2 Secerts

The next morning Jacob woke up the morning still thinking about Maggie and how hot she is and the sex was mind-blowing. Jacob was having a shower feeling the water on his skin Jacob was looking forward to good quite day. Jacob went to see his brother Carl who was slowly recovering from the bullet wound.

"Hey how's my brother?" Asked Jacob.

"I am okay thanks just o dad left that badge for you." Said Carl.

"Thanks see you later." Said Jacob.

"Have you found Sophia?" Asked Carl.

"No, not yet but I'll see you later." Said Jacob.

He closed the door, and he saw Maggie and smiled at him and blushed before leaving. Rick saw that he was going to see him beforehand.

"Jacob. Can I have a quick word with you please?" Asked Rick.

"Sure." Said Jacob.

"Are you sleeping with Maggie?" Asked Rick.

"No." Said Jacob.

"Don't lie to me I saw you kissing Maggie, last night what where you think?" Said.

"Look it happened we didn't force it okays." Said Jacob.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, well I can see she's happy with you can I ask you something else did you use protection?" Asked Rick.

"Yes! Dad of course we did." Said Jacob.

"Can I please go." Said Jacob.

"Sure okay." Said Rick.

Jacob had part of a map and Maggie helped him out he told him to bring the box of condoms just in case. She winked as she said.

"O by the way my dad knows." He said.

"What! How does he?" She asked.

"He saw me kissing you." Said Jacob.

"What! This is so embarrassing I am so sorry." Said Maggie.

"Don't be Beth knows she hadn't said anything to you." Said Jacob.

"Well she had sex with you?" She said.

"And what did you say?" He said.

"I said no." She said.

"Cool." Said Jacob.

Jacob was walking around the forest area a walker growled at them Jacob dispatched it and joined. Maggie they found a house not so far from here and Maggie was shaken up at her boyfriend killing that walker.

"How long have you been killing thous things?" Said Maggie.

"I long time why?" He asked.

"I don't know why it's just I saw you killed it and you like it." She said.

"I don't like it at all by the way I was keeping you safe." Said Jacob.

"Why?" She said.

"Because I love you and I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

Maggie kissed him passionately and threw him on the bed. Maggie pulled her shirt off and see a orange bra after Unclipping it Jacob ripped her pants off and see she wasn't wearing p***,he pulled his pants down and let his erected c*** sucked by Maggie while he licks and fingers Maggie's p***, they've done it in a oral position but with Maggie sucking Jacob's d*** and Jacob fingering and licking her p***. As they grew h*** and Jacob grabbed a condom, puts it on and spread Maggie's a** and sticks his D*** into her a*** and she m*** greatly and insanely addictive because she's attractive to Jacob and she feels the sensation because his ball sack slapping against her swollen wet pussy as he feels gonna cum and he pulls off the condom. Instead of cum in her mouth, he charmed all in her ass

"Oh my god, did you, did you just!?" Maggie asked furiously at Jacob as he nodded, she pulled him in for another kiss and said "I love you..." They began to make out intensive as Maggie puts on a silky blue panties that matched Jacob's blue eyes and her blue plaid shirt and khaki shorts with her boots

As Jacob puts on his clothes and said "kinky.." They continue to make out

Shane walks in on them and said "Jay you tell me to stay away from your mama, but yet you had sex with Maggie. It's something that I should keep secret if you let me go near your MA "

Jacob gets up and asked "what do I have to do?"

Shane said "she's pregnant with my baby, so best to show me some respect kiddo or I tell your mom and Hershel" he means it.

"Fine..." Jacob growled. Jacob was walking around embarrassed about Shane that found about him and Maggie. Maggie was looking at the ground, she was upset too, but also happy. Jacob was wondering what was going on Jacob was happy too.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Jacob.

"I am going to tell daddy." Said Maggie.

"What!" Said Jacob.

"Look, we made love twice Shane, Rick knows why not?" Asked Lori.

"Sure." Said Maggie.

"When?" Asked Jacob.

"Not, yet I want some more alone time with you, how about tonight?" Asked Maggie.

"Cool I don't mind." Said Jacob.

"Am I could kiss you right now." Said Maggie.

"Will save it for tonight I think we were interpreted." Said Jacob.

He slapped Maggie a** when he left her. Jacob heard they were having dinner tonight to celebrate. Maggie sat down next to her boyfriend/lover and Maggie saw Jacob looking at her girlfriend/lover everyone looked at tense.

"Does anyone know how to play the gut air." Asked Glenn.

"Yes, Otis did and he was very good." Said Glenn.

"You know, if you ever needed a get away driver for a job Jacob drove fast cars for three years." Said Shane.

"Yes, I did top-level of motor sport like F1 and NASCAR also." Said Jacob.

"Don't forget how competitive I am." Said Jacob.

"How's Daryl?" Asked Jacob.

"He's okay." Said Carol.

Jacob felt a note going into his hand again, it was from Maggie Greene. "Fancy a romp tonight? My bedroom tonight?" Asked the note.

"Yes." Said Jacob.

Maggie smiled at him because she was happy to be with her. Boyfriend but she had to her dad first. After dinner Jacob and Maggie went into the kitchen.

"Dad, can we talk?" Asked Maggie.

"Sure, what wrong?" Asked Hershel.

"I have a boyfriend." Said Maggie.

"What? Who?" Asked Hershel.

"It's Jacob." Said Maggie.

"I see." Said Hershel.

"Look, sir, let me explain I do love you daughter, sir I didn't mean to go this far okay." Said Jacob.

"Okay then." Said Hershel.

"What about your people?" Asked Jacob.

"Can they stay?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure, if they obey my rules." Said Hershel.

"But sir, if you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you do understand?" Asked Hershel.

"I promise you I won't." Said Hershel.

"Goodnight you two." Said Beth.

"Shut up Beth!" Said Maggie.

Jacob walked into Maggie's room and he finds her naked on the bed, he took off his clothes. He walked over to the bedroom curtains and pulled them across before joining Maggie on the bed.

She sucks on his dick and kept his dick in her mouth, he pulled her head off his manhood and lay on the bed, Maggie adjusted herself on Jacob's cock she was rocked on his dick while Jacob licked her back grasping her tits and nipples she got of cock and began to kiss him fully on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." Said Jacob.

In the distance the was a boy watching the whole thing he wondered over the barn, he heard it grown and he picked up a shoe. He wrote on the barn "dead inside."


	6. Pretty much dead all ready

A Young man aged 16 years old arrived covered in dirt, pigeon poop and mud while listening to a song "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there... become so tired so much more aware I am becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you..." Lori and Carl are feeding the chickens.

"Yeah, punk you see my house anywhere?" Lori playfully asked

Carl laughed

"Mom!" Said the young man coming closer.

Carl looks at Lori and said "wait mom why did he call you mom?" Lori couldn't lie to Carl again. She became honest.

"Jesus Christ Hunter!?" Lori said.

Hunter fainted and Lori rushed to him as Shane and Rick along with Carl and Jacob asked "who's this guy!?"

Shane says "Jacob and Carl meet your half brother Hunter Lucas grimes-Walsh"

Carl gasps of what he was hearing.

Jacob walked and see Shane adjusting his gun as Shane turns around and see Jacob with an angry look

Shane put on a fake smile and said "Jay what's up!" Jacob punches Shane in the face and Shane tackled him to the ground. Kept punching him hard as Jacob caught Shane's fist and threw into a tree, Shane's left hand is dislocated and then he pulls out a knife and slashed Jacob across his right eye, Jacob clutches his wound as Shane kicked Jacob in the gut and face then that's when Daryl and t-dog grabbed Shane of Jacob

Lori and Rick and Carl and Jacob joined them at the table in Hershel house Maggie was in the distance trying to support her boyfriend. Lori was looking at her boys and Carl to he was upset and angry to that he kept this massive secret from them.

"Well, yes, you do have a brother a half brother Hunter he was only a baby when we gave him away." Said Lori.

"So you lied to us?" Said Carl.

"No! I did to protect you and to save my marriage to Rick." Said Maggie.

"Yes'! You lied to us you gave him up! Would you have done that to me or to Carl?!" Asked Jacob.

"No! Of course not." Said Lori.

"Lies how can I trust you!" Said Jacob.

"Hey, that's enough, I am your mother! And you will show me some respect!" Said Lori.

"Fine, okay." Said Jacob.

"So what now?" Asked Carl.

"You treat him like one of the family okay." Said Lori.

"Fine, okay, but no more lies..." Said Jacob.

"Fine, no more lies." Said Lori.

"Good because I know things mum about you and Shane my Yes icon your baby is not my dads." Said Jacob.

He stormed off smashing the chair and Jacob was angry this could really damage his relationship with his mother Jacob was upset and angry Maggie wrapped herself around him. She loved him and hated seeing her boyfriend so upset.

Hunter was walking around until he saw Beth, she looked cute. Jacob was watching because of Maggie, what is a problem he thought. Jacob was walking making dinner in the kitchen, he was happy to be with Maggie, she was making dinner with him.

"What is he doing?" He asked him.

"He's talking to my little sister." Said Maggie.

"Well, I don't trust him." He said.

"Well Beth's, moving her hair when she likes a guy that what he does." Said Maggie.

"Come on?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"He's nice you should give him a chance he's a victim." Said Beth.

"Victim or not I am not sure." He said.

"Well, I like him, maybe you should too or I am wrong?" Said Beth.

"I am your soon to be sister in law." Said Beth.

Beth left and Jacob found Hunter humming to himself Jacob knew he was okay, but he still couldn't not trust him yet. Lord smiled, but he left him Jacob was upset with and Maggie saw that she was cutting carrots and she could hear Beth's convention.

"Jacob will come round I'll sweet talk him over." Said Maggie.

"How?" She asked.

"I can use my womanly ways." Said Maggie.

"Okay, I don't want to know that so.. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course I can. We are family now are we?" Said Maggie.

"Yes, of course, besides, since the end of the world has been miserable well, sometimes I have been with Jacob, with his races I've been everywhere Monaco, U.K. Singapore. So has dad and brother good times here is a pic of him." She showed him.

"Cool is that o.k.?" She said.

"Yep, he finished 6th that day and he was not happy." Said Lori.

"Sore loser?" Asked Maggie.

"No." Said Jacob

Maggie Finds Jacob In her bedroom, all beaten up by Shane as Hershel puts antibiotics, sti, chews on his wound, she hugs him and Hunter walks in then he said "is this the right time to talk big brother " Jacob's face expression turned awkward and said "mags I need a minute with my half brother " she nods and kiss Jacob and he slapped Maggie's ass which made her giggle.. She left the room

"So who are you so angry with mom." Said Hunter

"You kidding, right? Because she never told us about you."

"Well, she told me about you and Carl." Said Hunter.

Later on everyone was sitting outside Maggie was had her head next to Jacob and Jacob smiled at her placing a kiss on her forehead she was.

Shane hands t-dog, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl guns. Hunter refused and said "nope pops I've got one (Glock-17) but it has one bullet in the chamber that's it, he sees Rick and Hershel luring walkers to the barn and said

"They're the ones who killed Amy, they killed Otis and now they're going to kill us next!" Said Shane

Rick said " Shane! Shut the fuck up!"

Shane took out his gun and shot the walker nine times in the chest and Rick said "Shane that's enough!"

"Yeah, you're right man! That is enough!" He shot the worker in the head." Said Shane.

Shane breaks the barn door open and he, Andrea, t-dog, Daryl, Glenn shot all the walkers.

Shane killed the walkers and then Sophia came out of the barn reaching out into the sunlight's.

"No Sophia!" Said Carol.

Jacob walked towards her he pointed the gun at her forehead, he pulled the gun and fired at her ending her life.


	7. Nebraska

As Jacob and everyone else was walking away Jacob was guiding the other room from the others Jacob. Was angry with Shane.

"Did you know the man?" Asked Shane.

"Hey, have you done enough!" Shouted Maggie.

"Look didn't know." Said Hershel

"What is wrong with you?" Said Jacob.

"So what aren't you pissed off?" Asked Shane.

"Yes, so what." Said Jacob.

"Leave them alone!" He said.

Jacob guided the others back inside the house Maggie looked at Jacob she was angry and dissipated. Jacob was wondering what to say to his new girl the women he loved more than anything. Jacob was getting annoyed with Shane he wrapped himself around Maggie and began to kiss her to comfort her. She was in love with him the sex was amazing he was amazing.

"Did you know?" Asked Jacob.

"No, I didn't know." Maggie.

"Look, it happened so fast and I saw you killing that poor girl and it changed you." Said Maggie.

"Look, I was angry, yes, but at Shane not at you, okay." Said Jacob.

"Cool." Said Maggie.

As Rick drives, Jacob says

"Daddy, Maggie said she loves me " Rick Said

"I'm sure that's OK, but what's the matter?" Jacob stated

"Shane blackmailed me and he cut me in the right eye"

Rick shakes head for what occurred

"If he does something stupid like that and opening that barn. I'll keep an eye on him just in case..." Jacob relieved and said "thanks dad and do you trust Hunter?" Rick said "maybe I do son?"

He nodded, Rick said "one more thing Jay" Jacob faced his father, Rick finished "don't make her pregnant, I'm not ready to become a grandpa and I approve of your relationship with her" Jacob nodded and the car stopped and they found the bar.

Jacob and Rick went into the bar and saw Hershel drinking himself into oblivion Jacob and Rick sat down next him.

"I suppose you had enough." Said Jacob.

"Did Maggie sent to you?" Said Hershel?" Asked Hershel.

"Yes, she did because she is worried, very worried of course. Beth has collapsed." Said Jacob.

"It's my fault she's in that miserable state I didn't let the poor girl grieve." Said Hershel.

"Luke Hershel there's always been dying even before like cancer and drugs act." Said Rick.

"My girls, they are better off without me." Said Hershel.

"Holy crap they are alive." Said a man.

"The name Dave, that's Tony." Said Dave.

"I am Jacob Grimes, that's my dad and that's Hershel." Said Jacob.

"Where are you two heading?" Asked Jacob

"Fort Benning we heard is real sweet." Said Dave.

"Sorry Fort Benning is gone." Said Jacob.

Back at the farm Beth was waking up a bit thanks to Hunter taking care of her. Lori was walking towards her bedroom Jimmy was growing jealous of him Jacob walked over to him.

"She's starting out better, but she's still weak." Said Jimmy.

"She will be fine." Said Lori.

Lori has been Beth sat up, she fancied Hunter she looked at his flat chest dear good he's fit. She thought Lori was going to bed.

Beth collapsed and see how Hunter's taking good care of her, Jimmy worries about himself as Beth gotten a little better, she decided to end her relationship with Jimmy and chase Hunter.

"Beth, what's up." Said Jimmy

" There's no way for me to say this, but I think we should break up and it's not me, it's you." Said Beth.

"Was it something I said about Shane is right?" Said Shane.

Beth nodded I hope we could still be friends?" She asked him

"Understand Beth..." Said Jimmy.

As Beth goes to the bathroom and takes her shirt, pants, socks and she was left in purple bra and panties she unclipped the bra and her boobs bounced a little, she feels wet in her private area, then she pulls her panties down and started to take a shower. As Hunter was in his dirty black boxers and walked into the bathroom as Beth gasped and sees Hunter in his boxers with a big present bulging from his crotch "hi hunter..." (Blushes) as she is scrubbing her tits and Hunter takes off his boxers and his dick sprang to life when Beth dragged him inside of the shower with her.

Hunter sees Beth unshaved pussy as he puts his mouth and tongue into her folds and she made, oh Hunter yes yes, " she lunges at Hunter and they kissed, making off while the hot water hits them and Beth grasp Hunter's cock, began to licking the tip, she swirled her tongue around Hunter's cock as he moans and she began to suck the erected manhood, Hunter pulled Beth off his cock and pinned her against the shower wall as he pressed his dick into her virgin pussy, Beth moan loudly as if the entire house can hear they fuck each other. Beth fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh shit Hunter I'm going to cum!" Said then cum for me my sexy angel!"

She Cummed on his dick, but can't tell when there's soap all over their naked bodies. Hunter kept thrusting into Beth so hard, and feels that he's going thrust by his acceleration and cum on Beth' ass

Beth turned off the shower and guided her boyfriend in her bedroom and she kissed him and fully on the lips.

"I don't have a condom." Said Hunter.

Beth went to find Maggie and found she gave him a condom and said "You the only one who's have sex with their boyfriend." Said Maggie.

Before Hunter could put his dick into her, he puts on a condom for protection and against pregnancy

But Hunter isn't done, he puts the used condom back on and grabbed Beth by her hips and straddling him as Beth inserts her herself on Hunter's cock and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and he bucked his hips to fuck her. He nibbles on Beth's nipples

Beth turns around and riding Hunter's cock and moan crazy, her hands held his hands and Beth said "oh, I love you so much Hunter!" She said.

Beth got off his cock and went towards the shower of her bedroom, but then she still felt funny and collapsed again. In her naked from Hunter went to see if she was okay.

Jacob was wondering shoot the two men down in the bar, he looked at rick and Hershel, but things were going to get worse before they get better.


	8. Trigger finger the Walking Dead S2

Lori was washing her clothes outside trying to take the mind of things. Carl was looking at her, she was angry at him. Shane is watching looking for him, he was angry about something.

"Why are you letting Rick raise Hunter he's my son?" Said Shane

"So what!" Said Lori.

"So what are you going to do about it, we slept together when me and Rick were on a break then we slept together again. When you said my husband had died you had the perfect opportunity to leave Rick in that hospital!" Said Lori.

"I checked for a heartbeat and he was dead I did everything I want to see him every day because he's my best friend." Said Shane.

"Look, I am pregnant, okay I don't know whose baby if it's yours or Rick." Said Shane.

"It's mine, I know I'll do anything for you and Carl and Hunter, Rick is weak in this world and you know he's going to get people killed. Like Hunter new girlfriend or Jacob or Carl. Do you think he's going to protect you?" Shane left her.

Jacob was pinned down Rick, Hershel two he was angry and annoyed too, he Just wanted to get back to Maggie and Jacob wanted to get home.

"Hey we are looking for our two guys are they in here!" Asked the two guys.

"Yes, but they are dead!" Said Rick.

Rick and Hershel and Jacob were wondering what he was going to answer next. "You son of a bitch!" Said The man.

They began to shoot at them Jacob and Hershel shoot at the window, Jacob was dodging the bullets.

"Go around the back now." Said Rick.

"What about you?" Said Jacob.

Jacob was guided Hershel away from the bar. Jacob shoots a man down and the walkers began to eat the man alive. Jacob was horrified that he did that.

Then all of a sudden a man fell off the roof and he was employed on the spike he began to scream. Jacob was trying to rescue him.

"Please.. Don't leave me." Said the boy.

"Shut up more of them are on the way." Said Jacob.

"Aww!" He was in pain.

Jacob pulled him off the spikes he looked at Jacob Grimes, who was covering his eyes so he couldn't see what he was taking him. Jacob and the others were heading back.

"I can't see!" He Said.

"For a good reason." He said.

Meanwhile, Lori was driving to find Rick what Shane said scared her what if he was going to halm Jacob because he wasn't his. Then the car flipped over and crashed it over and flipped over and smashed into bits and she was knocked out.

"Carl have you seen your mom?" Asked Shane.

"Not since this afternoon, why?" Said Jacob.

Shane looked at him before putting and two and went after Lori. Shane drove off to find Lori in the car upside down.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Shane.

"I was just wondering what you are doing out here?" Said Lori.

"Bring your back not in your condition." Said Shane.

"Is Rick back." Asked Lori.

"Yes, he's home." Said Shane.

Maggie lunges at Jacob by kissing him on the mouth and they took that outside in Shane's car (just teaching Shane a lesson),the both of them got in the backseat,Jacob puts his hand into Maggie's pants and went through her pussy, sticking his finger into her pink pussy she moaned as she grinds on his bulge while he fingers her. "Want me to make you wet mags?" Jacob asked teasing Maggie mound and shouted "YES!" With that, he thrust his finger through her Vigina multiple times as she m*** with excitement and pleasure. Maggie said"I'm so h*** and i need you to eat me out now!" She craves for Jacob dick in her pussy Jacob thought idea came through into his head, he faced Maggie and said "bend over" Maggie bended over, Jacob ripped her pants off, he sees that she's wearing blue/green thong, he pulled the p*** down and he grabbed her by the hips, then he licks her p*** sticking his tongue in and she m*** in pleasure and lust,then he started lick her her second hole as she m*** loudly his tongue was stuck in her a** then he took it out. He layed Maggie on her back then started her p***, "oooooh! F***, JAY!" She moaned and put her hands in his hair. He licked her like a child would lick a lollipop or a ice cream cone. Slowly enjoying her taste. He also started to bite gently. Maggie felt an o*** approaching. "Jacob! I think I'm cum! Oh yes!" she screamed as she came into his mouth. Jacob caught her juices that came into his mouth. He rose his head, licking his lips. He looked at her, he pulled off his pants and boxers, his erection came to life as Maggie layed on her belly, he looked at her ass and lowered his erection in her hole. He slits in and Maggie gasped a little in pain. "You okay?" Jacob worried asked. Jacob continued sliding into her and soon completely in her "fuck, you're so tight!" Jacob gasped as he lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed her on the neck. "Start already fuckin!" Replied Maggie impatiently.

Jacob slid out of her and back in. Maggie moaned softly as he started slowly to find a rhythm."fuuuck, Jacob! Don't fucing stop!" "Wouldn't even consider it!" Jacob's hands found their place at her butt and held her steady as he fuck . A few minutes later he came into her and spilled his seed deep into her butt. "FUUUUCCKK!" Maggie screamed in pleasure. Jacob fell on her back and breathing heavily, He came into her by accident they got changed and got back into bed before sleeping in one another arms.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." He said.

The next morning Jacob and Maggie got up together and joined the others by the campfire. Jacob went into the barn to find out about the man inside who if he was a threat Jacob pulled him up along with Daryl.

"Now how many people are there?" He asked him.


	9. The Walking Dead 18 miles out

Rick and Shane where driving Randal away Rick knew there was something he had to say to Shane before he could say anything. Rick checked on Randall couldn't hear what was being said. Rick knew he was threatening Jacob before he pulled himself over to Shane he looked up at him before turning to him again.

"Look I pulled you hear because I know that you been threatening my son and his miss but do understand that we are in this together that's my unborn child that my wife and son do you understand me?!" Said Rick.

"So what!" Said Shane.

Rick and Shane kept driving towards an old bus station. And abandoned him there Rick sliced his finger to see a walker coming towards him Shane still didn't trust Rick not one bit to keep them safe. Meanwhile back at the farm, Beth was still in shock Hunter was in his boxer shorts who was very distracting for Beth who was still in morning and not only that she was horny for her boyfriend. Beth Let her hair down to her shoulders and Hunter checks on her, he's obviously wanting her.

Hunter goes to Beth's side and puts his hand on her shoulder then said: "hey angel how are you ?" Hunter can tell something's wrong with her, Beth faces Hunter "Hunter I don't know if I could live like this I'm just killinginginging myself..." Beth said went grabbed but Hunter grabbed her hand and said "no Beth, stop talking like that! I love you you're one of the most beautiful things in this world... I don't want you to die please!" Beth kept on thinking about suicide. Hunter grabs both of Beth's hands

Then Beth try to escape from her new boyfriend strong arms. But he was too strong. Hunter swiftly pulled Beth's pyjama pants down and he sees she's wearing a green bikini panties he pulls them off as well. He took off his clothes and Beth's top and sees her boobs bounce, he puts a condom on his dick and he pressed his manhood buried into her womanhood, his hands restrain her hands while he Doggystyle her.

In Beth's mind: ohhh God...I love my man making love to me... (Her naughty thoughts)

He thrusts into her so hard she was grasping she was about to cum over his covered dick Beth slid of the condom and removed it. He gets off of her and took off the condom, Beth touched his member and grasp it her hand, Beth stroked him once. Hunter groaned in pleasure. Beth kept stroking him, until she licked his tip. "Fuck! Hunter gasped. Beth tasted the pre-cum and started to lick him rapidly. Her tongue mainly visited his tip but she made small visits down his length here and there and then at his balls, Beth took in the tip and started to swallow his dick and his cum in her mouth. Then he pulled her off his dick and Beth started to sit on his head, Hunter gladly took her delicious gift and started licking her. Beth moaned slightly, but lowered her head herself to take his in the mouth. It was a new interesting and satisfying experience, consuming and being consumed at the same time. The oral for them both came almost simultaneously.

"Fuck that's amazing." Said Hunter.

He slapped Beth's ass before picking up her clothes. Jacob was with Maggie on the bank looking over her daddy's farm she was happy with the man she loved more than anything she enjoyed the sex with Jacob Grimes it was hot wild and passionate and she was in love with this man. Jacob and Maggie were talking about a normal thing until Lori came running out.

"Maggie! It's Beth she tried to kill herself." Said Lori.

Jacob and Maggie wondered towards Beth room Jacob was wondering what was wrong with Beth. Hunter was upset about the prospect of Beth trying to kill herself he was happy with her Hunter looked outside the window he was sad of course. Beth was talking to Maggie about the thought of being gutted or killed because of she didn't want becoming one of the thous.

"Mom would be disappointed she raised a coward!" Said Maggie.

"So what! You got a boyfriend who loves you I do love Hunter but I couldn't lose him." Said Beth.

Beth and Maggie were talking for a long time until Jacob knocked on the door he told her he would try to to talk to her. Andrea knocked on the door she knew what was she was going through she wanted to kill herself also and now she could help her.

Andrea told Maggie to go get something to eat...she closed the door. Then it just her and Beth

Andrea sighs as Beth looks at her, Beth looks at her and said "aren't you gonna say something?" Andrea shook her head then sighs again went to the door and open It then she said "is this what you want?" Beth looks down and then she says "the pain doesn't go away, you just make room for it." Then she leaves

"What are you doing you are supposed to watch Beth!" Said Maggie.

"Beth! Open the door! Right now!" Said Jacob.

Maggie bashed the door wide up to see Beth slit her wrist but she was okay Hunter was shocked but happy she was alive Jacob pulled Beth into a room for medical attention because of he knew what to. Hunter puts on a plaid shortsleeve shirt and black jeans and went into his backpack and something came out of Shane's shirt pocket and it was a gold wedding ring with blue pearl diamond. He thought about it and see his birth father wants to marry his mother, he can't let that happen.

"Are you okay?" Said Hunter.

"Yes is am okay." Said Beth.

So he plans on being with Beth forever, so he goes to Maggie and Hershel for their approval

"You have my blessing Hunter but don't hurt my baby girl " Hershel said as he's concerned.

Then

He went to find Maggie and only to find her on watch with a shotgun on her lap but her siting on Jacob on top of the RV.

"You hurt my sister, I cut your private parts off and feed them to the walkers" Maggie said coldly as Hunter's spine chilling with that comment but then she said "do it properly baby brother in law " Jacob and Maggie laughed

Hunter finds Beth playing chess with Carl and they both turned to face Hunter "hi huntie " Hunter greeted back "hey beautiful...Carl you mind if I could talk to Beth?" Carl shrugged and left

Hunter kissed Beth and gets on his knee, held Beth's right hand and then Hunter pulls out the wedding ring and Beth widened her eyes then said "Bethany Marie Greene, I love you so much in the entire world and I thought about you, then I needed to be with you so much forever, so Beth will you marry me?"

Beth says "of course huckleberry I will marry you!" Then she tackled Hunter while kissing him and putting the ring on her finger and kept making out to the upstairs in her room, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants as he pulled her top over off her head and see cornflower blue bra with a yellow tulip design and he pulled her jeans off and see that she has matching underwear on, he licks the fabric her undies and it's making her wet but she unclipped her bra and let her boobs pinched, nibbled and lick on as she puts her hand in Hunter's hair.

As he lowered his head when pulling her underwear down and started lick on her womanhood she moaned and softly as he bites and licks on her flesh and Beth moan and groans loudly. She came as her juices went into Hunter's mouth...

Then Hunter pulled down his underwear and his cum sprang to life as Beth starts to stroke it up and down and then rapidly and she licks his tip, then took her into the mouth and then Hunter pulled Beth off him and then Beth said "no condom, I wanna feel your manhood inside me, flesh to flesh.." Hunter

Smirks and grabbed Beth by the hips and his manhood went in her womanhood, she mound when her hands got ahold of his back as he thrusts into her and they moan and groan loudly and unaware that Rick and Shane are back. Hunter could feel as he came into Beth's womanhood. Hunter wasn't finished with Beth yet, her legs were pulled and she sat on Hunter's face as he licks her womanhood and stuck one then two fingers into her as they both moan as Beth was sucking on his penuis hard and swiveling her tongue on licking his hard member, she went Deepthroat on his dick and then Hunter Thrusted his tongue into her swollen womanhood as they could feel the oral through their special places and they came at the same time. Beth got off and to think there done but she was roughly pulled by Hunter's hands, her lips pressed against his for a matter of seconds and Hunter whispers in Beth's ear "I'm pump you up through your booty rough and rowdy until you beg "Babydoll Fill me up" Beth's eyes widen and with that said Hunter threw Beth's body against the bed when his hands spread her butt cheeks and see her second hole and then he pressed d*** into her second hole and she moan craziest loudly as he thrusts into her, out and back in her hole as Beth screams out happily pleasure "oh YES! Yes! Yes!" Hunter Thrusts into his brides roughly hard because Beth wanted roughness and rowdiness. Beth enjoys Hunter's hard c*** pushing into her butt and she starts to cry (tears of joy, happiness and pleasure) Hunter held his right hand on her right butt cheek while banging her insides as his left hand grabbed her hair. Beth could feel that Hunter's was gonna cumb and so she yelled "Babydoll fill me up!" Hunter thrusts into her one last time and could feel his seed into her hole...

They held each other

"Shane." Said Jacob.

"Stay away from my mom I mean if you don't I will kill you do you understand?" Said Jacob.

"Yes." Said Shane.


End file.
